Poppy Gardenia
Poppy Gardenia '''is one of the main characters in Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure and Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Buttercup. Appearance Poppy is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes and shoulder-length light brown hair. She wears thick rimmed glasses. Poppy wears a lot of pastels and colourful outfits, and usually sweaters, jeans and sneakers. Her face claim is Gwenyth Paltrow. As Cure Buttercup, her hair turns yellow and is pulled up into a side ponytail on the left. It is held by a bow topped with a large buttercup flower. Her outfit is a yellow turtleneck and an overall skirt. She also wears yellow leg warmers and white and yellow sneakers. In Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, Poppy is 45 years old, and her style has changed with her age. She wears cat styled frames, wears her hair in a low ponytail, and dons and more muted tones in her sweaters and slacks. In Majestic Pretty Cure, she is 78 and her hair is completely greyed and she wears it in a bun more, but her style remains much the same. Bio Poppy is the daughter of Violet and Heath Gardenia, and twin sister of Lavender, born and raised in Brighton, ON in 1971. When Poppy is in twelfth grade at East Northumberland Secondary School, she and her sister are approached by a mysterious and cheerful woman named Peony, who offers them magical powers if they agree to help her defend the world from the evil delinquents known as Noxia. When Noxia attacks, they agree to help her and accept the powers, and Poppy becomes Cure Buttercup. When Poppy is in her late twenties, she meets Isaac Hershel and together they have Lily. They break up soon after, and Poppy moves to New Brunswick with Lily when her sister moves to Nova Scotia. By 2016, Poppy is 45 years old, and has long since retired as a Pretty Cure. She discovers that her daughter Lily has also gained Pretty Cure powers, and dons her transformation once more to aid Cure Tulip in battle against a Remnant monster. By 2049, Poppy is 78 years old, and is living with and caring for her mother. By now, she has a granddaughter, Holly, and is pleased to learn the girl has received Pretty Cure powers after yearning for them her whole childhood. She transforms one last time alongside her sister, daughter and daughter-in-law, niece and grand-niece to aid Cures Swallowtail and Monarch in battle. Cure Buttercup As Cure Buttercup, Poppy gains power over flowers, which are represented by the buttercup flower. Her main attack is Pretty Cure Buttercup Beam, for which she claps her hands out in front of herself, and emits a beam of yellow light at the target. Relationships Lavender Gardenia - Poppy's twin sister. They get along fairly well, aside from typical sibling teasing. Poppy is quite shy and wishes Lavender wouldn't push her so much, but knows her sister's intentions are good. 'Violet Gardenia - '''Poppy gets along well with her mother, feeling closer with her than her father. She is very afraid of disappointing her mother. '''Heath Gardenia - ' Poppy and her father are not as close as he is with Lavender, or she is with her mother, but they still love each other dearly. '''Lily Gardenia - '''Poppy and her daughter are incredibly close. She places a great deal of trust in her daughter and is always so proud of her and her achievements. '''Holly Gardenia-Samara - '''Poppy is 100% the grandmother who spoils her granddaughter endlessly, and Holly knows this and has Poppy wrapped around her finger. Poppy doesn't mind, she loves Holly dearly. '''Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Poppy is amazed by her niece's artistic abilities, and sees a lot of herself in Maria. Trivia *Poppy (and Lavender)'s birthday is January 24th, 1971. *Poppy is bisexual, but mostly keeps it to herself. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Yellow Cures